bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ryūjin Jakka
Ryūjin Jakka ' (流刃若火, ''Junges Feuer der strömenden Klinge) oder Fließende Flammenklinge) ist das Zanpakutō Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusais und ist eines der älteste Zanpakutō in der Soul Society, außerdem das stärkste feuerbasierende Schwert und hat ein viel größeres Zerstörungspotential, als alle anderen Zanpakutō in der Soul Society. Versiegelt nimmt Ryūjin Jakka für gewöhnlich die Form eines harmlosen Gehstocks an. Yamamoto kann jedoch jederzeit diese Hülle verschwinden lassen, um seine wahre Form, die eines gewöhnlichen Katana mit dunkelrotem Schwertheft und einem ovalen Stichblatt. Seine Kraft ist so enorm dass selbst die stärksten Shinigami es fürchten, selbst wenn es versiegelt ist. Ryūjin Jakkas Geist thumb|left|Der materialisierte Ryujin JakkaIm Zanpakutō-Rebellion Arc wurde Ryūjin Jakka genauso wie die anderen Zanpakutō von Muramasa unterworfen. Anfangs konnte Yamamoto sich in einer Barriere schützen, sodass Muramasa nicht in seine Seele eindringen und dort sein Zanpakutō unterwerfen konnte. Also entführte Muramasa mit Katen Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari und Minazuki den General-Kommandanten und ließ es so aussehen, als hätten diese den alten Mann versiegelt. Als Ichigo Kurosaki zur Rettung kam und mit einem hollowfiziertem Kuroi Getsuga auf Muramasa losging, leitet dieser den Angriff auf Yamamotos Barriere ab und konnte sie so zerstören. Muramasa hatte es geschafft, Ryūjin Jakka unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen. thumb|Ryujin Jakka hält die Kommandanten und Ichigo festAls Katen Kyōkotsu und Sōgyo no Kotowari Muramasa angreifen wollten, weil dieser sie betrogen hatte, erschien Ryūjin Jakka, in Form eines Flammeninfernos rundum Muramasa und tötete die angreifenden Zanpakutō. Nachdem Muramasa geflohen war, hatte Ryūjin Jakka die Aufgabe, Ichigo, Yamamoto, Kyōraku und Ukitake festzuhalten und umkreiste sie in einer Flammensphäre. Die Kommandanten versuchten Ichigo bei der Flucht zu helfen, was aber mehrmals scheiterte. Erst als Tōshirō Hitsugaya und Hyōrinmaru erschienen und mit ihren Bankai viele Flammen von Ryūjin Jakka einfroren, konnte Ichigo mit seiner Hollowfikation doch noch flüchten. Nun kümmerten sich Yamamoto, die anderen drei Kommandaten und Hyōrinmaru um Ryūjin Jakka. Und wie es scheint, konnten sie ihn auch bezwingen. Ryūjin Jakka materialisierte sich nicht wie andere Zanpakutō in eine menschliche Form, sondern in Form eines riesigen Flammeninfernos, was es somit von allen materialisierten Zanpakutō unterschied. Sein Besitzer hatte offenbar Mitleid mit ihm, da es unter einer Gehirnwäsche stand und wollte es retten, da es ihm immer geholfen hatte. Allerdings waren diese Hilfen sehr lächerlich, denn Yamamoto missbrauchte das Shikai des stärksten Feuer-Zanpakutō für alltägliche Zwecke im Haushalt. So benutzte er es zum Heizen eines Ofen, als kleines Feuer zum Aufwärmen, wenn es kalt war, oder zum Kochen von Lebensmitteln. Kyōraku meinte, dass Ryūjin Jakka genug davon hatte. Shikai thumb|250px|left|Ryujin Jakkas Shikai thumb|250px|right|Ryujin Jakkas Shikai Ryūjin Jakkas Shikai-Form wird mit dem Befehl Verlodere Himmel und Erde zu Asche! (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase) freigesetzt. Dabei geht Ryūjin Jakkas Klinge in Flammen auf und besitzt die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu kontrollieren und zu erschaffen. Die Aura dieser Waffe kann alles zerstören, auf das Yamamoto das Schwert richtet und hinterlässt nur Asche, während die umgebende Landschaft in Flammen aufgeht. Nur so mächtige Kämpfer wie Shunsui Kyōraku und Jūshirō Ukitake können dem widerstehen. Allein das ShikaiRyūjin Jakkas genügt,um gegen das Shikai zweier anderer Kommandanten gleichzeitig zu bestehen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Zanpakutōs beendet das Versiegeln von Ryūjin Jakka nicht seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf, wie man es in Yamamotos Kampf gegen Aizen sehen kann. Techniken [[Datei:Ryujin_Jakka002.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Das Feuergefängnis "Jōkaku Enjō"]] *'''Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, brennende Festung): Diese Fähigkeit erschafft eine Sphäre aus Feuer, die Feinde für eine begrenzte Zeit im inneren gefangenhält. Diese Technik setzte Yamamoto im Karakura Arc ein um Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen eine Weile vom Kampf gegen die Espadas fern zu halten. [[Datei:Ennetsu_Jigoku.jpg|thumb|left|Yamamotos Technik Ennetsu Jigoku]] *'Ennetsu Jigoku' (炎熱地獄 "Höllenflammen") ist eine mächtige Technik die Yamamoto gegen Aizen einsetzt. Er will damit Aizen, sich selbst und die Gotei 13 in den Tod reißen.Flammensäulen ragen dabei aus dem Boden empor bis in den Himmel. Allerdings hat Aizen einen Weg gefunden, diese Technik zu neutralisieren. *'Ryujin Jakka Primus: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り "Niedermetzeln" oder "Mehrere mit einem Streich töten") erschafft eine große Flamme, die die Form eines Schwertes annimmt und problemlos durch Objekte oder Wesen schneidet, wie Yamamoto es im Kampf gegen Allon einsetzt und ihn in der Mitte zerteilt. Bankai thumb|300px|left|Yamamoto setzt sein Bankai ein! Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusais Bankai heißt Zanka no Tachi (jap.太刀 Langschwert der übriggebliebenen Flamme). Es ist mit Fug und Recht das stärksten Bankai der Soul Society und wird deshalb so gut wie nie von Yamamoto eingesetzt. Beim Bankai sammeln sich sämtliche Flammen von Ryujin Jakka im Schwert, wodurch es verkohlt wirkt und die Klinge verkleinert sich etwas. Offenbar erhitzt es die gesamte Umgebung und lässt jedliche Form von Wasser verdampfen. Deshalb darf er es nicht zu lange am Stück aktiviert haben, weil sonst seine Umgebung im Umkreis von Kilometern durch die Hitze ungewollt Schaden nimmt. Techniken thumb|left|Zanka no Tachi, Ost. Kyokujitsujin *'Kyokujitsujin' ist die Technik, bei der sich alle Flammen von Ryūjin Jakka auf die Kante der Schneide konzentrieren. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai zufolge, zerstört es einfach alles, was mit ihr in Kontakt kommt. Was man ihm auch leicht glauben kann, da er mit einem einzigen Hieb einen großen Bereich einfach nur komplett auflöst. thumb|left|Zanka no Tachi, West. Zanjitsu Gokui *'Zanjitsu Gokui '''ist wohlmöglich die gefählichste Technik von Yamamotos Bankai. Sie ist solange unsichtbar, bis er will, dass es jemand sieht. Sein Körper wird wahrhaftig von Flammen verschlungen, welche eine Hitze bis zu 15.000.000°C erreichen und ihn somit niemand auch nur berühren kann. Yamamoto vergleicht es damit, dass er und sein Schwert in die Flammen der Sonne gekleidet wären. Aus dieser Technik resultiert sehr wahrscheinlich auch die große Trockenheit. Allerdings sind es keine wirklichen Flammen. Es ist Yamamotos überwältigend starkes Reiatsu in Form von Flammen. thumb|left|Zanka no Tachi, Süd. Kaka Juuman Okushi Daisoujin *'Kaka Juuman Okushi Daisoujin''' Um diese Technik anzuwenden, muss Yamamoto vorher eine Art Beschwörungsformel aufsagen. Leichen. Asche der Toten, welche durch meine Flammen getötet wurden. Reicht mir eure Hände.'' Für eine Weile werdet ihr das Vergnügen am Kampf erfahren''. Daraufhin tauchen bewaffneten Skelette auf und unterstützen Yamamoto im Kampf. Bei den Skeletten handelt es sich dabei um alle Gegner die Yamamamoto bisher mit Ryujin Jakka getötet hatte. Diese greifen den Gegner von Yamamoto solange an bis ihre Körper sich in Asche auflösen. thumb|left|Zanka no Tachi, Nord. Tenchi Kaijin *'Tenchi Kajiin' ist die letzte Technik von Ryūjin Jakkas Bankai. Teilt das Ziel in Zwei. Verschiedenes *Ryujin Jakka ist mit Shinsō eins der wenigen Zanpakuto wo der Name des Shikai nicht im Bankai auftaucht (wie z.B. bei Tensa Zangetsu, Hihiō Zabimaru, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Kōkō 'Gonryō'rikyū...usw.). Kategorie:Zanpakuto